A typical automobile includes numerous systems that use one or more solenoid valves to control the flow of fluid within the system and to control the flow of fluid to and from the system. Many of these solenoid valves are three port solenoid valves that require hydraulic fluid to be isolated or modulated between a supply, control, and exhaust port. In order to properly isolate or modulate the flow of the hydraulic fluid, the geometry around a supply-to-control (S/C) valve seat and the geometry around a control-to-exhaust (C/E) valve seat must be customized as a function of the poppet travel. In most cases, especially linear pressure control solenoid valves, poppet alignment and/or the presence of a spring in the hydraulic flow path can result in significant variation in the functional performance of the solenoid valve.
A typical three port solenoid valve uses a rod and ball configuration to control the flow of fluid between the ports. The rod can have an area that interfaces with one seat and a portion that extends to push a ball away from a second seat. Moreover, the ball has a spring behind it that helps keep it seated or in contact with the rod. This type of configuration produces two annular orifices with a radially floating ball that is sensitive to component alignment. Since the spring is typically within the flow path, it can significantly restrict the flow of hydraulic fluid within the solenoid valve.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.